The New Kid at Shinkon High
by Tensaiga
Summary: Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Finished... sequel awaiting
1. Leaving Kyoto & Surprises On The First D

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 1:** Leaving Kyoto & Surprises On the First Day

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **2694

**Page: **7

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

A girl with a small green skirt and white shirt walked down the old halls of Hiroshima High School. It was an old school where all the students from Hiroshima Middle School went. It didn't matter, whether they have just moved or not, because Hiroshima High School was the only high school in the Hiroshima region. They were going to make another one but because of money problems Hiroshima High was the only place to go. 

Kagome seemed like an ordinary girl to the naked eye, or even at first glance whether it be in class, after school, in the halls etc… She had long, wavy raven black hair, which reached half way down her straight spine. Her big brown eyes were so unique because compared to others they held emotion deep down beneath her normal exterior.

Just like most other girl, she lived in a house with her family, which consisted of her father, Onigumo, a man with long black wavy hair and dark black eyes like coals. They held a sort of dead feeling to them as if someone or something unknown was controlling him, but most people believed that he had an abusive childhood, which caused him to look so emotional.

Kagome also lived with her mother, Linda, who was a young, energetic, and kind woman with black raven hair, which she kept in a bun or in a ponytail. Linda also had very big, beautiful brown eyes of her own. She cared for everyone and cared for everything. She was very understanding and would help her children out with problems, instead of telling them to figure it out and get into action.

Everyday after school, Kagome had the same schedule. Each day, Kagome was required to come home right after school no matter what. There was no friends, no activities, which stopped her from also joining clubs, because they were always held _after_ school. If she didn't obey those rules, then she would end up getting in a lot of trouble with her father. Her mother was okay with it as long as she told her where she was, but her father had other ideas and different rules.

Her father would ruthlessly beat her with whatever he could get his grubby hands on. Whether it is just bare hands, books, a bat, it would be anything that he was sure that would bring the girl pain no matter what. During that time that happened while her mother just watched as her daughter was abused, because the truth was, she was scared as well. She wanted to call the police about this offense, but was scared that they would take her daughter away from her and the fact that Onigumo might beat her along with Kagome.

Linda knew never to oppose her husband. It wasn't as if he was always like that. It would be hard to believe that at one time Onigumo was quite the charmer. He was nice, giving, and cared a lot about her. He even proposed to her on the stage that the restaurant they were at had. That's why Kagome's mother married him, making it her second marriage.

Kagome on the other hand didn't like him too much considering he was her STEP- father, and that her real father had died. She didn't want this _imposter_ that invaded in her life and ruined it. Soon after her beatings had started she decided that she might as well listen to her stepfather instead of having to cover her bruises with make up and long shirts. If anyone knew about Kagome, the basic thing you could say is that everyday she would come home and get beaten up anyway for Onigumo's pleasure.

"Come on Kagome you know I have a 'BUSINESS' trip! Come and start packing or I will have to _help _you. You don't want that do you?" smirked Onigumo.

"I-" started Kagome, but stopped.

"Yes I know that you have figured out what I really do. Those sluts are great to fuck. They get better in each "BUSINESS" trip and I don't care what you think or who you tell." laughed Naraku.

Today Kagome was going to move away. Get as far away as she possibly could. Onigumo had another job promotion or as he said so. He was to move, so it was easier for him to go on business trips, which everyone knew weren't really business trips. He would move them to a new location then disappear for a few days. Then he would come back and beat Kagome up. Kagome had no friends, so it didn't bother her that much. It wasn't as if she was leaving anyone who cared for her.

"Stupid girl get ready to leave! We're moving." snickered Onigumo.

"Yes Sir!" answered Kagome like a soldier and ran up the stairs.

"You know I can't wait to fuck more sluts on my business trips. Ha ha ha ha!" Onigumo said as he gave a deep – hearted laugh.

"Yes Sir!" answered Kagome once again wanting to not get hurt.

As soon as the family had arrived in their new location at Kyoto, Onigumo kicked her out of the car, instead of politely asking her to eat. She was ordered to take everything out of the car or else she would be beaten up for not obeying her elders. Linda came to help, but he just told her to go to her room and wait for him, which always meant trouble her.

Kagome was exhausted after lugging all the suitcases to the second story of her new house. None of them were light, because they had packed everything and left nothing behind. It felt as if she was lifting a house at a time, that she could barely pick up a spoon that she had dropped. She plopped herself on the bed and just slept with a smile, because she knew that in her dreams even Onigumo couldn't get to her.

Tomorrow she was going to start Kyoto High. It was just like Hiroshima High because it was the only high school in the region. It didn't mean anything to her. She didn't have friends to begin with. She didn't have any chance to make friends anyway. Before she had a chance to move they moved once again, and she wanted to skip the waterworks that sometimes came with friends.

Kagome's alarm clock went beeping in her ear at 4:30 a.m. Her eyes shot open as if she just woke up from some experiment. Kagome got ready at record speed. She quickly grabbed her clothes, and suitcases and ran towards the train that would take her away from this horrid place, which some people would call home. There she bought a ticket with the money she had been saving up to go to Tokyo. Quickly she got on the train and settled to go back to sleep hoping that she would never encounter Onigumo again.

It was around 9:00 a.m. when the train came to a screeching halt at Tokyo station. Kagome who was still sleeping was jerked out of her comfortable seat and bumped her head on the seat in front of her. On reflex she started to rub it continuously hoping that the pain would go away. The train conductors wanted everyone off the train as soon as possible because they needed to keep on schedule and right now the train ad to be cleaned, so being grouchy threw everyone of the train as Tokyo being their last stop.

Kagome was extremely tired; still she trudged on towards her new destination. She went to a job application building where she would get her job, which would support her. She really needed the money. The only job she could get was at a bar, which wasn't exactly what she wanted considering the fact that she was still young, but it was the only thing left. There was also a daycare that she could work at if she wished. If she were to finish High school she might be able to get a better gob, but until then she had to work at a bar or daycare.

"So you could work at the bar, and there is also an opening in a daycare center. So you can choose whatever you want." Said the agent not really caring.

"Can I get both jobs? I just moved here so I need both!" pleaded Kagome.

"If you are willing to yes! So if you will just sign at the bottom of the sheet and fill out the application forms, you can start at your jobs as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be okay also if you wanted that is." Said the agent pointing to lines on the paper.

"Arigatiou!" said Kagome as she started to fill out the forms.

After filling the applications Kagome went to the forest behind a huge mansion. She hoped that the mansion would keep unnecessary people out of her view, and from being bothered. There wasn't a place she could stay for now, so the forest will do. She put her stuff down and made a hut out of wood and giant palm leaves. She was grateful that it wasn't raining today. It was a long day, and Kagome would have go to school tomorrow. "Well Shinkon High you have a new student, and her name is Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

In the morning her internal clock had woken her up, like it would have anyother day if she were still at home. The sun had yet to fully appear in the sky, and the sky was still pretty dark. The cold air brushed by her and she lightly shivered. Quickly she brushed her hands up and down her legs to get them warm. 

She woke up slowly trying to get the sleep that remained in her eyes out and got ready for her first day at work, but it didn't mean that she was excited about it. She knew that she would never be able to keep up and remember her schedule so she wrote it all out on a piece of paper that she found in her bag last night.

3:30 a.m. - 5:30 a.m. ----- SLEEP

6:00 a.m. - 7:45 a.m. ----- DAY CARE

8:10 a.m. - 4:00 p.m. ----- SCHOOL

5:30 p.m. - 7:00 p.m. ----- DAYCARE

7:30p.m. - 3:00 a.m. ------ BAR

After taking care of the normal waking up ruitine, she quickly started to walk over to the daycare, which was luckily very close to the mansion. She entered the daycare where she was greeted by still half sleeping little kids and children that had fallen a sleep with their blankets in their hands or on the couch.

Why have a daycare that ran this early? The only reason they were there because their parents had to go to work earlier then most parents. Since they were pretty young it wasn't as if they could leave them in the house and expect them to stay there all day and be okay, and for some the parents couldn't expect their children to get to kindergarden by themselves. Neither parent had the time to watch them, which was quiet sad, but being emotional wasn't going to pay her.

Kagome reported to the main office where the "boss" of this "operation" was. Kaede was the old womans name. She had short gray hair and a chubby body, but otherwise the woman was the nicest person around that Kagome had met. Then again she hadn't met many people, but something just gave her a vibe that Kaede was a wonderful person.

After walking for a few minutes Kagome was then was sent to entertain the children until 7:45 somehow. Kagome knew exactly what to do. She quickly went to the movie case and brought out Spirited Away! She inserted the movie and the kids were dazzled and into the movie.

---------------------------------------SKIPPING TO 7:30 a.m.--------------------------------------

Spirited Away was a good movie, or at least the children thought so. They clapped when they found something interesting and made little sounds when something ecciting happened. By now almost all the parents had picked up their children for now and would bring them back later in the morning when they had to go _back_ to work.

It was around 7:50 a.m., and all but one child was gone. It was a little boy with black hair and purple eyes. He was a little on the short side, and stayed away from most children. He just drew on his own, and his pictures were quite good. The little boy. In her eyes, was vey cute, maybe some people wouldn't believe that but she did.

Before Kagome got to ask his name to make light conversation, since she felt bad that he just stood there with his pictures in one hand, the owner came to the door. He had long silver hair that reached below his waist, with two point, soft doggy ears on top of his head. Kagome just wanted to touch the ears, they were so kawaii! She could tell that he was well toned since he was wearing a "fit" shirt and had the 2 most beautiful amber eyes that she had ever seen. Kagome was lost in them until she heard a cough. It was the owner.

"Yo wench gonna give me my cuz now or am I gonna have to walk over there and get him myself?" asked the boy with the long silver hair.

"Wench? WENCH! How dare you call me wench when i'm going to be late for school because of you! Don't you even dare get started on me. I'm having a bad day and now I'm going to be late on the first day of school for me because of YOU!" growled Kagome as she look over at the clock.

"Yea so what wench? Just give me my cousin! Hell I don't even care about the fucking school. So hand him over already you damn bitch!" growled Inuyasha.

"Who do you think you are? How _dare_ you call me a bitch! Do I look like a girl with two fuzzy ears on my head that flop when I walk. Let's be more specifc do I look like a dog? Or even you? From now on pick up your cousin on time. I can't be late for the first day of school. Come on! If I'm late then I can promise you that I, Kagome, will haunt to for the rest of you life." shouted Kagome.

She quickly ran over to the child and handed over the child and raced out of the room. Kagome went down the street and raced in her heals. The side walk was hard when of a sudden her heal broke. Before she could stop herself it was already too late. She waited for the impact, but it never came...

**Vocabulary:**

1. Arigatou ; thank you

2. Kawaii ; cute

**Readers,**

**Welcome! This is a better version of this chapter. I edited it and everything. I noticed that I, for some reason, never used spell check on these chapters. I don't know why but whatever. So I know that you might have already read this story but I'm slowly fixing it so tell me what you think! I actually ended up combining chapter 1 & 2!**

** Tensaiga**


	2. Shinkon Group & Enter Kouga

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 3:** Shinkon High Punk Group

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1298

**Page: **5

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

**

* * *

**

Kagome waited for the impact to hit her face, but it never came. Slowly after a few seconds Kagome opened her eyes to be confronted with two amber eyes staring back at her. She was lost. She kept staring at them until she was pulled out of her thoughts by someone trying to talk to her.

"Oi, wench watch out next time will ya?" said the boy she had met back at the daycare.

"Thanks!" replied Kagome trying to gain her composure.

"Keh!" was the reply of the silver haried person.

"Well at least you could tell me your name!" Growled Kagome.

"Keh!" was the reaply once again from the silver haired person.

"What? You're name is Keh?" Kagome asked getting confused/

"No baka wench!" growled the the boy with the amber eyes.

"It's Kagome not wench baka!"

"Well mines not Keh, it's..." started the silver haired boy.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (A/N: No it's not sensor beeping!)

"I gotta go! Bye!" Kagome quickly replied as she started running for the school once again, but this time with her broken heel.

The boy with the silver hair just jumped into the red car as he headed back to wherever he was going. Kagome just continued to walk towards school, the building of all pain. It was her first day of work in Tokyo and so many things were going wrong. Why was she getting all the bad luck today out of all days?

It was now 8:05a.m. She was going to be late! Quickly Kagome ran towards Shinkon High! It was an old, gray, building with bike racks everywhere and some students who ran to get to class on time. When she entered the office the people there didn't really care what was going on. There was talking in another room and she decided to check it out.

Kagome entered the room to find the boy with the silver hair with another guy who had black hair, and wore purple clothes, which stricked her as odd. Next to them was a girl with black hair all standing in a row in front of the principal.

"It's the third time! Why must you torture me so? What did I do to you three? Tell me you fuckers! Why can't you be like the rest of the _normal_ population of students? You three end up in my office more then anyone that you've set the record!" said the principal.

"Fuck my mother!" answered Sango.

"What the fucking -" the priciple said and stopped as she looked up to a wide eyed Kagome.

"Uh I'm Kagome and I was..."

"Yeah, yeah! Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango you three will be suspended if you don't show Kagome around and make sure she's to class on time. Before you even start with the arguments and whining I don't wanna hear it just go!" shouted the Principal.

"What's up her ass?" asked Inuyasha

"Uh …" said Kagome not knowing what to say to the people who stood in front of her.

"Oh you're the wench who argued with me this morning!" growled the boy with the silver hair.

"You're the loser who wouldn't call me Kagome. Say it with me ka-go-me! You can do it!" shouted Kagome with a frown.

Sango just came up and gave Kagome a high five! "Tell him you don't take his shit-" Sango answered with a smile.

"Hentai! Pervert! Why don't you ever stop touching my ass? If you do it one more time I promise you it won't be good!" growled Sango as she punched him multiple of times.

"Get out _all_ of you before I give you all detention for the rest of the school year!" shouted the principal.

The quickly headed out. Suddenly a hand grabbed Kagome. She turned around. There stood a guy with long black hair tied in a ponytail high on his heaf with a brown hand. He had striking blue eyes which made him look diferent then the other guys at the school. The guy looked at her and smirked. (A/N: Personally I don't like him! Sry for all you who love him!)

"Hi! I'm Kouga. Dog face get away from MY woman." He annouced proudly.

"Your woman. Ha like she'll even give you a look wolf boy!" smirked Inuyasha.

"When should I pick you up miss?" asked Kouga kissing her hand lightly.

"For what?" answered Kagome.

"For our date of course." said Kouga casually.

"What? Date? What are you talking about? I'm not going on a date with you. I don't even know you. I don't _want_ to go out on a date with _you_. I have better taste then that. Do I make myself clear?" shouted Kagome already not liking the people at this school besides Sango.

"Don't play hard to get! I know you want me!" answered Kouga with a smirk.

"Hard to get? Seriously! Do I look like a person who would play hard to get on my first day of school here? Answer me you moron! Do you think that I would ever come groveling at your feet because I "want" you?" Kagome shouted once again but this time she slapped him in the head.

"Uh-" Thought Kouga for a moment, before Kagome completely lost it.

"That's it. I'm tired of your stupid game. I am _not_ what you think. You don't even know me so why are you telling me who I am? Just for the record I **don't **play hard to get." Kagome said all in one breathe and hit Kouga in the face once again.

Many people surrounded Kagome and Kouga. Everyone by now sighed at the fact that Kouga, a good – looking guy, was so oblivious to the fact that the "new girl" didn't want him. Someone from the crowd shouted out "Why doesn't he just go to Ayame? She always wants him anyway."

That in return was followed by a few nods and people saying yes. Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't help but snicker in his head, not wanting Kagome to feel the satisfaction of making him laugh. Kagome was tired of arguing with Kouga, the moron of the school. "I swear he's ditsier then Hojo and Hojo was up there in the dtizie top ten." Kagome sighed and started walking towards Sango.

She quickly turned around and kicked Kouga right in the groin. His eyes widened by a large fraction as he yelped in pain and cluched his most prized possesion. Inuyasha just started to laugh along with the crowd that had stopped to watch the show. "Ano… well let's go, I think he has learned his lesson! Oh and Kouga, don't bother me or I'll make sure you never have kids! Remember that!" smiled Kagome.

**Vocabulary:**

1. Ano… ; Well…

2. Hentai ; pervert

**Readers,**

**Okay this chapter wasn't as good as the other's because I didn't get it to over 1000 words but I tried. I might look at this chapter again later and try to make it 1000 words or more. For now …. Bye! **

** Tensaiga**


	3. Slutt Alert & Promise Sango

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 3:** Slutt Alert & Promise Sango

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **2060

**Page: **7

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

Kagome walked over to Sango who stood in her punk clothes, where she got a high – five for her bravery against Kouga, the oblivious. Most people had walked away to their next class, while some stood and analyized the new girl who had come out of nowhere and told of one of the "good" looking guys in the school. The girl with the raven black hair and big, brown eyes. "Wow Kagome he got told!" said a smirking Sango.

When Miroku noticed the two girls talking and making small converastion, he walked over in his purple attire to the two girls laughing at what had just happened. "I noticed how you are one of the braves one's, so I welcome you to our group! Just remembered no traitoring or it won't be pretty. I'm Miroku. She's Sango and he's _Inuyasha_. Well there is that fact that we have a traitor in the group, but it's not you!" said Miroku.

"Traitor? What do you mean? If the person is a traitor shouldn't you just split him/ her from the group?" asked Kagome slighly confused.

"Just watch-" started Sango, but was interupted by a screech from down the hall.

"Inu - Poo!" shouted Kikyo as she ran over in her skimpy attire.

Kikyo came prancing down the hall and her shirt started to rise up on her stomach or what was covered on her body. Almost as an automatic reflex, Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder and saw a slutt walking down the hall, more like waddling. Her skirt was a million sizes too small for her figure, which was actually good. Still on the bad side, her shirt barely covered anything, a hand napkin would be better. She also had too much make up on, maybe about a gazillion coats too many.

The girl "Kikyo" as they called her had long straight black hair. Her eyes were dead brown, and stranglely she looked a lot like Kagome. Still there were some major difference like Kagome's skin had more color compared to Kiko, and Kikyo's figure looked more fragile. "Hello Inu- darling, and you! I know you missed me as much I missed you Inu. Didn't you?" said Kikyo first hugging Inuyasha and then pointing at Miroku and Sango.

"HI coughBITCHcough" coughed Sango

"Hey who is that Inu?" asked Kikyo, just noticing Kagome who stood next to Sango.

"Huh oh that's the bitch we have to show around or we get suspended. That stupid principal doesn't know how things work around here. Still we decided to show her around, I mean we _are_ the best group in this high school." Responded Inuyasha uncaringly.

"Hi I'm Kagome and Inuyasha up yours! I don't care _what_ you think, so why don't you go and make out with make – up princess here in some closet where you might suffocate from all the make – up fumes." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Whatever whore _don't_ think you can take _my _Inu **away!** He's all mine you whore." said Kikyo as she hugged Inuyasha once again.

"Well sorry bitch. I think you have something way up your ass. I'm only trying to be nice! I don't want dog boy over there. He's not my _type_. I go for the smart type. Or atleast smarter then _him_." answered a Kagome who was getting extremely angry for the seocnd time that day.

"Don't act like that to your superiors!" answered a now angry Kikyo.

"Hey Sango do you see any superiors around?" asked Kagome as she looked around for people.

"Bitch!" answered Kikyo.

"Whore!" replied Kagome

"Show - off!" said Kikyo.

"Slutt!" Pointed out Kagome.

"Wannabe!" Kikyo quickly answered.

"Preppy!" Kagome answered just as fast.

"Well you're a… a…" stammered Kikyo trying to come up with a comeback.

"Sango let's go, you still owe me a tour!" smiled Kagome as she started to turn around towards the hallways.

"Huh? OH yeah! Come on Miroku, we have to leave Bitch and her puppy alone you don't want to have to bring out the leashes again!" said Sango as she walked away with Kagome.

"Coming!" shouted Miroku as he ran to catch up to them.

All during that war Inuyasha looked at Kagome and how she managed to have comebacks no matter what Kikyo threw at her. _DANG! She really showed Kikyo I still love Kikyo. I can't believe she just insulted my girlfriend like that. Kikyo is twice the girl that Kagome will ever be. I still can't believe Sango and Miroku think I'm a traitor. Just because I'm going out with Kikyo now doesn't mean I am a traitor. Okay so I did tell Kikyo some of their most secret secrets but it was an accident._

Kikyo pulled Inuyasha out of his thoughts by giving him a kiss on his lips. He turned around and saw that Kagome had looked back and could gagged with a disturbing look on her face before turning around. "Ewe who's want her tongue up their mouth?" gagged Kagome.

After Kagome looked away Sango looked over at Kagome. "So Kagome I was wondering you wanna come over today? For some reason there is a early bell today so we can actually go home in like 5 minutes." asked Sango.

"Uh sure! I don't mind." Answered Kagome.

"Great, hey could we stop by your house first for a moment? I just want to like freshen up." asked Sango.

"Uh Sango could I talk to you for a moment? I just need to tell you something except everyone is here." asked Kagome some – what nervous.

"Yea sure Kagome. You can trust me!" Answered Sango happily.

They both walked over to the side of the sidewalk, so that other people could go by. Kagome let out a big sigh as she thought about what to tell Sango. Sango just wondered why she was so tense when there was nothing to be tense about. "We uh we can't go to my house. My parents don't feel comfortable having people around while they construction workers are there. They don't want to be responsible for any injuries so that's why I can't have anyone over yet." Sighed Kagome.

It was part way the truth. _She _didn't feel comfortable. So maybe there weren't any construction workers, but it didn't matter her "house" was still under construction until she got an apartment or something. "So I can just meet you at the school in an hour and we'll head of?" asked Kagome hoping that Sango would agree.

"Yup! Sure! See you in an hour!" waved Sango as she sped off in the opposite direction.

When Kagome got back to her "home" she went to the hut and changed. When she was about to leave she heard noises and decided to investigate, since she had nothing better to do for a while, considering the fact that she wasn't going back to the daycare today. Quickly, Kagome quietly snuck up to the gated of the mansion to see silver.

Inuyasha knew someone was there, but he couldn't give a shit. Thought there was something unique about it. Kagome's eyes just exploded! He had a hot sexy body, for a traitor. "Holy crap!" Kagome shouted as she started to jump back and run off before he found out she was there.

"Who's there?" shouted Inuyasha

Kagome ran as if her life depended on it. She ran towards the mall where Sango and she were going shopping. Quickly she crossed the street leaving Inuyasha behind. Meanwhile Inuyasha smelled the scent near where the stranger was. _GOD DAMN. This… this is a really nice scent. It… I guess unique. I have to find the girl I have to. Now let's follow the scent or else. _

Inuyasha started to follow the scent that he had smelled and it led him to a giant building, also known as the mall. "You have got to joking! Why would any decent person come to an evil place like this? It's torture! It's torture I tell you!" Shouted Inuyasha at the front door.

"Excuse me but the mall is very educational. It is also a good way to excerscize!" Came a voice behind him.

Inuyasha turned towards the person with the voice and looked over to find Kagome. _She must be that new kid oh yeah… she is that new kid. Oh yeah it's that _annoying_ new kid. _"Yeah right wench! It just a place where "women" take men to torture them!" Inuyasha smirked.

"You bet I'm right. Plus if men were more understanding then they would understand the good points of the mall." Kagome angrily replied.

"Look why don't you go back to playing dolls or something?" Inuyasha teased her.

"Dolls? Why don't you?" Kagome countered back.

"Why you…" started Inuyasha but stopped.

"Why you my ass. You know that I'm right, that the fact you do play with dolls. Not just any dolls a bitch doll named Kikyo." Kagome insulted.

"Don't insult Kikyo." Inuyasha growled.

"Why would I even care, all Sango's told me is that you're a traitor and not someone to negotiate with." Kagome huffed and turned around.

"Well she's wrong. I'm not traitor, just because I went out with Kikyo." Inuyasha replied.

"You are." Kagome stubbornly replied.

"Kagome." Came a third voice from behind them.

Both looked around to see Sango running up. "Hi Sango."

"Hey! I thought you might be here after I didn't find you at school." Sango laughed.

"Sorry! I forgot and ended up coming to the mall because I saw it when walking around." Kagome apologized.

"So… what are you doing here with the traitor? You know he's not our friend like the Inuyasha we could tell secrets to. This guy here will just tell her everything to embarrass us like he did last time. So why don't you just go away?" Sango angrily replied to the boy who stood in front of the two girls.

"Stop telling lies. Just cause I'm going out with Kikyo doesn't mean that I told her anything. Maybe you won't believe the truth that I didn't tell her anything." Inuyasha defended himself.

"Yeah right Inuyasha, we don't even know anything about you anymore. Just leave me alone." Sango said as she turned around.

"I don't hide anything from you guys." Inuyasha weakly replied.

_If they don't shut up I'm going to lose it. I got it I'll play a little detective and find out if Inuyasha's hiding anything. Then I'll tell Sango and Miroku and they'll all shut up. It's a perfect plan. Good Kagome. Good!_ "Both of you urusae! I don't want to hear another peep from either of you! I don't want to have to give you two a time out now do I? I already have enough problems without you two going at each other with your invisible razor claws."

"Woa Kagome calm down It's not like we're going to kill each other!" Inuyasha replied as he looked over at Kagome trying to calm her down.

"Do I look like I care Inuyasha?" Kagome glared at him.

"Is that a retorical question?" he stupidly answered.

"Inuyasha…"

**Vocabulary:**

1. Urusae; Shut up

**Readers,**

**So what do you think? I think it's better that I combine two chapters together. It's less work for the reader and it's easier to keep up with the story. Sometimes if I see long stories I don't read them because I like short stories that I can finish but most of the time I read the long one's so it takes longer. So maybe everyone will like it better once it is condensed to 10 chapters or something!**

** Tensaiga**


	4. I’m a naughty detective & Sango what do

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 4:** I'm a naughty detective & Sango what do you think?

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1924

**Page: **6

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

"What?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Just Shut up. I'm getting a headache! I'm tired of this bickering. If you two want to bicker go to school." Kagome calmly replied trying to keep her cool.

"No wench is going to tell me what to do, and especially a wench like _you_." Inuyasha replied as he crossed his hands over his chest stubbornly.

All of a sudden it started to rain slightly and Kagome knew tonight she was going to be sleeping in a wet bed, unless she got very lucky and the trees somehow blocked all the rain drops from coming through into her hut. "Oh no how am I suppose to sleep? The house will be all wet. No!" Kagome shouted into the sky.

"What are you talking about? Just blow dry yourself, and then your house won't be wet anymore." Said Sango as she looked at Kagome questioningly.

"Um yeah. I really have to go now!" Kagome said as she ran without saying goodbye.

When Kagome got home she started panting. "That was close. They can't find out that I live in a forest. They won't want to be my friends anymore. Also since I made friends with the boss he said he'd just give me the pay as long as I tell other people his bar is the best. Thank you Kami!" Shouted Kagome as she smiled.

Kagome went to her hut, but it wasn't there. The rain had knocked it down. Thankfully her stuff was all dry under a tree. Kagome sighed and went over to her stuff. She picked out the sweatshirt and dug a hole in the tree with her knife. Then she placed her thing in it and headed of with a camera to Inuyasha's house. She needed to do one more thing before she went to bed. "One more time they argue and I swear I'll need aspirin with my paychecks."

Since she had seen Inuyasha earlier at the mansion she took the same route again hoping there was an easy way to get in. This time when she looked over the wall he was there and with Kikyo too. He was so engrossed in his conversation that he didn't hear the camera click. Then Kagome took all her thing around the building. There was a tree that lead to a window. Kagome needed to get into his room and so she climbed the tree and entered the room. It didn't take long for her to figure out who's room it was.

The door was open slighly, so when you closed it the side of the door facing the hall said, "Inuyasha's Room. Stay out if you know what's good for you!" in big red letters.

"So typical!" Kagome sighed as she walked in.

Kagome walked into the room looking for a hiding place, so then when she took pictures and things no one would be able to see. She looked around when she heard voices coming up the stairs. Quickly Kagome dived into the closet and closed the door. Quietly and efficiently she took out her tape player and made herself ready to press record. Then she positioned her video camera she had found on a bench in the school. Maybe it belonged to the school, but as the saying goes "finders keepers losers weepers!"

Kagome looked into the viewing screen as Inuyasha and Kikyo entered. For some reason Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome there so she was safe for now. It was probably because she was in his closet that had his scent all over it so it hid Kagome's scent. "Inuyasha so are you taking me to the upcoming dance?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha as she got closer to him.

"I was planning on taking a friend, because they're starting to doubt me." Inuyasha sighed looking out the window.

"You wish, but you can't because I'm your girlfriend. You are suppose to be loyal to me! Don't I mean anything to you?" Kikyo fake teared.

"I can't all the time I have friends too. I have to be loyal to them too!" Inuyasha replied as he saw straight through her fake tear attempt.

It might have worked in the past but he's gotten used to it. "If they're your friends then they'll leave you alone. Plus I don't want you getting close to that Kagome girl." Kikyo growled at him.

"Why would I ever like her? She's ugly! She's weird! She's got a temper! She's just a loser I would never care about!" Inuyasha said as he raised his voice.

Kagome was hurt. She had thought Inuyasha to be somewhat nice, but he insulted her and she had it all on tape. It was _all_ on tape! "Well good, so do you wanna you know?" Kikyo seductively smiled.

"You mean?" Inuyasha smirked as thought went through his head.

"Yeah!" Kikyo smiled.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow if I'm not as tired." Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Kikyo smiled as she headed out the door.

When Kikyo had left Inuyasha just sat on his bed and looked at the watch. "Who was that girl I smelled? That scent… it's always on my mind. I mean she just had to go to the mall. Then I meet Sango and her new bitchy friend. Ahh! Who is that scent's owner?" Inuyasha growled to the ceiling.

"You think I'm bitch you bastard? I'll show you to mess with me!" Kagome whispered so low that ever Inuyasha's demonic hearing couldn't even hear her.

"Then I'll make you come to me." Kagome gave an evil smile in the dark closet.

Inuyasha fell asleep and so did Kagome without knowing. In the morning it was around 6:00, and Inuyasha was dew to get up in 10 minutes. Kagome woke up in shock when she realized that she had fallen asleep. The only thing she could wonder was why didn't her internal clock wake her up? Quickly she came out of the closet and took a bunch of shirts and tied them together. The branch didn't seem safe enough to get down from after the rain since it was all slippery.

She made them into a rope and tied them to the bed post and rushed down the clothes hitting her but on the ground. "OOF!"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open at the sound and saw that his clothes were in a rope out the window. Kagome quickly went around the building and ran out of sight from the house into the forest before Inuyasha could see her. Inuyasha looked out the window but found nothing, but his clothes in a rope down the side of his window. Then again he smelled that scent. _It's that scent. The girl was in my room. _He looked at his clothes and saw they were clean. He wasn't going to wash them until he found the girl.

Kagome on the other hand headed towards school to find Sango, since her clothes were dry and seemed pretty clean so she didn't need to change them. The weekend had gone by in a flash, which was shocking since Kagome had done basically nothing. When Kagome reached school she saw Sango and ran towards her with the tape in hand. Quickly Kagome started the tape and Sango watched. "So what do you think?" Kagome asked Sango.

"How?" Sango gasped in horror.

"I went into his room and taped it and I have a plan to have him crawling back to us. Let's do this for revenge! Are you in?" Kagome smirked in Sango's direction.

"Yes! Okay so what's the plan?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well…" Started Kagome, "Well I was thinking that I could show Inuyasha how "un- bitchy" I am. So then he'll start to like me and then we'll go from there, but I'll just ignore him!" Kagome smiled innocently.

"You know he hates to be ignored!" Sango laughed.

"Exactly!" Kagome cheered laughing on the inside.

"You know I like the way you think!" Sango smirked as more ideas popped into her head.

"So what is the list of thing we need to do and need to buy?" Sango casually asked.

"Well first I need to buy a some – what "sexy" outfit!" Kagome answered as if a bulb had appeared above her head.

"I have that covered! Now let's go to the mall!" Sango cheered as she walked over towards the mall.

Inuyasha had been running around all day following the same scent he had picked up earlier. The scent never stayed in once place. It led him to the school, but when he got there he only saw Sango and Kagome there. They were looking at a video camera, a tape player, and all this other stuff that he didn't really care for. Inuyasha just looked at them.

Kagome seemed saddened by the event playing or whatever they were doing. Sango seemed to get furious. Curiosity got the better of Inuyasha and he decided to go check out what they were looking at.

When he went over the girls just finished laughing and were starting to make plans of some sort. What they were laughing at he'll never know, but went over anyway. "What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked the two girls.

"Oh it's Inuyasha!" spat out Kagome.

"What did I do wrong wench?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why don't you and Kikyo have a little "fuck"?" pushed Sango.

"What are you talking about?" denied Inuyasha.

"Sango and I know what happened yesterday." Provided Kagome.

"Yeah Inuyasha how could you?" cried Sango.

"No seriously what are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why don't you look at the evidence?" suggested Kagome.

Kagome handed over the tape player and video camera to Inuyasha. He played it and started to watch everything recorded. "How did you get this?" he stammered.

"I have resources!" smirked Kagome.

"But… But…" froze Inuyasha.

"I thought you might have been nice Inuyasha, but I guess I was wrong. You _are _a traitor. You _are _a lie!" accused Kagome.

Inuyasha smelled the same scent that he had been looking for. It wasn't Sango because he's been friends' with her forever. He looked over to Kagome. She looked pretty angry, but Inuyasha smelled her. Everything started to piece together for him. "You're the girl who was in my fucking room you bitch. I knew I smelled your scent somewhere. You're also the one who was looking at me while I was working out. You're just jealous cause every girl wants me, but I love Kikyo and so you can't go out with me." Shouted Inuyasha with furry

"What? I…"

**Readers,**

**What do you think? I think this is coming out awesome. Oh yea and it was funny when I was editing this my bro saw that "everything" was misspelled. Lol!**

** Tensaiga**


	5. The New Kagome & You Sound Desperate But

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 5:** The New Kagome & You Sound Desperate But No!

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **2812

**Page: **9

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

"What? I did no such thing. I think you just want me! I'm right aren't I?" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.

"Why would I want you?" Inuyasha replied as if he was disgusted at the idea.

"Maybe because Kikyo's just out for your money!" Kagome pointed out.

"And you're not?" Inuyasha smirked thinking he had her in a tight spot.

"I don't need money. Even if I'm in poverty I would never go begging on your door step for money!" Kagome yelled back, but in truth she did need money, but that didn't mean that she would come groveling at _his_ feet.

"Come on! I know every girl wants me for money or looks. What about you? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as if he had Kagome all figured out.

"To never have to date you in my life!" Kagome yelled back pointing at him with one of her delicate fingers.

Kagome huffed and turned around to face Sango who was still glaring at Inuyasha. "Sango let's go do what I _told _you about. You know the clothes…" Kagome said as she signaled Sango towards the mall with her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Let's go. Bye Inuyasha! Remember don't ever bother me unless it's with the truth!" Sango yelled as she and Kagome walked of together.

This time both girls turned around to face the street in front of them and walked towards Sango's house. Inuyasha just stood there with a dazed look on his face. How is it that everything went wrong when Kagome appeared? She's hot alright because she looks like Kikyo, but… "Kagome Higurashi I will date you. You will be my next girl to date and then I'll dump you, just like all the others. Then you'll know not to ever mess with Inuyasha Takahashi."

After a few minutes of standing Inuyasha started to feel like a fool and walked back to his mansion. All he had to do now what think of a plan. How was he supposed to get Kagome to go out with him? When he reached the mansion he went directly upstairs to his room. When he entered he saw Kikyo sitting next to the best post feeling it up in a bikini designed for a toddler. Inuyasha entered his room and saw the disturbing sight. _This isn't right! My eyes! _"Ahem…" coughed Inuyasha getting Kikyo's attention.

"Inu – baby. I missed you so much. I need you right now I can't wait any longer!" Kikyo whined.

"Why don't you do the pole since you're already at it!" Inuyasha said as he snickered inside his head.

Kikyo was his girlfriend, but still now he was scarred for life having seen that image of Kikyo with the pole. It was still funny to get Kikyo all riled up over nothing, because she was _dumb_ enough to believe it and go with whatever he said. "Inu why were you gone?" Kikyo asked him.

"I found someone sneaking into my room, so I followed them. It lead me to school, where I found Sango and that new girl Kagome looking at a videotape of us yesterday. That's all. I got really angry and came back." Inuyasha muttered.

"I know what you could do for revenge." Kikyo smirked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go out with her. I won't mind as long as you come back to me at the end. Date her. Set her up. Dump her. Break her heart." Kikyo replied as if it was nothing.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Inuyasha smirked as he rubbed his two hands together.

On the other hand, when the girls arrived at Sango's house, Miroku was sitting in the living room waiting for Sango, for some reason. He seemed really bored, and so the girls decided to let him in on the plan, because he might have some ideas as what to do. When Kagome and Sango told him the plan he smirked. He seemed to agree and decided to help too. "Okay so Miroku you will help us right?" Sango asked him.

"No matter how much Inuyasha is my friend, he deserves this." Miroku sighed.

"Good so how do we make Kagome different?" Sango asked Kagome as she turned around.

"Okay since my cousin own a beauty parlor. Um-okay ½ thigh skirt, spaghetti strap tank top, untied hair. No lame shoes, boots would be good. No brown at all." Listed of Miroku.

"Wow Miroku never knew you had a fashion sense." Sango gasped.

"Thank you Sango. After groping so many girls, I think I have accommodated one."Miroku sighed.

"Anyway let's begin." Cheered Kagome destroying the silence, which had occurred.

So Miroku went and got Kagome the clothes that she needed to accomplish her plan of revenge. Sango looked some magazines for some makeup tips that would help them out just in case. In the end Kagome decided that she would rather not put any make – up on except for a little blush. That concluded the 3-hour plan. Miroku and Sango went and stood in front of Kagome nodding their head up and down, as they looked her over. "We did a good job didn't we Miroku?" Sango asked like a professional.

"Yes we did!" Miroku agreed bobbing his head.

"Since you didn't grope me this whole time you get a prize." Sango smiled.

"A prize eh?" Miroku smirked.

"Yeah I'll go out with you!" Sango mumbled.

"Are you serious?" Miroku almost shouted.

"Yeah I am!" Sango nodded.

"Kagome we should do make – over more often." Miroku suggested.

"Er… sure!" Kagome answered as she inched away slowly.

When it was getting late Kagome decided to sleep at Sango's and Miroku went home since Sango wouldn't allow him to stay no matter what. Tomorrow was going to be one day that even Inuyasha couldn't forget, so after saying their good nights, all of them went to bed with a smirk on their face.

In the morning Kagome wore the skirt and tank top that Miroku had nicely purchased for her. Sango and Kagome were already cutting it close and ran to school not wanting to be late. When they entered the ground they met up with Miroku. Everyone stared at the three who ran in panting. A couple of guys came up and asked Kagome out but she refused. The plan was to get Inuyasha begin her to go out with him, but she would refuse. She was going to make him pay for the pain he caused her friends.

When the three entered the class the teacher looked up. "Hello Miroku and Sango you were almost late. It is nice to have you on time." The teacher told them.

They said hi and headed towards their seats. Kagome was about to go too, but the teacher stopped her. "Are you a new student?" he asked her.

"No Mr. Lief I'm Kagome. I came here not too long ago."

"Kagome? You look completely different. Well go and have your seat." He pointed out.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome, but didn't know it was _her_, because he just thought she was another new girl. When she came and sat next to him where Kagome usually sits he smirked. He turned around to Sango and Miroku. "So the bitch decided to run away after all? Huh Miroku and Sango?"

"F. Y. I. Inuyasha that is Kagome." Sango whispered.

"Yeah man look closely that is Kagome." Miroku answered.

"Ka… Ka… Kagome?" Inuyasha answered as his voice cracked.

"Yes I am!" Kagome answered as she turned to face him.

"Oi. I was gonna ask you today anyway you wanna go out this Wednesday?" Inuyasha lazily asked.

"Really?" Kagome faked being excited.

"Yeah!" smirked Inuyasha thinking that she took the bait.

"You mean Kikyo won't mind?" Kagome asked like a ditsy person.

"Nope. So what do you say?" Inuyasha asked once again.

"Well I have to say…" Kagome started off.

"Sometime today?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"No Never in a million years will I go out with you! I will never go out with you Inuyasha Takahashi. Never! The nerve of you Inuyasha. First you accuse me, then call me a bitch, and then… never mind, so my final answer is no!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha asked completely shocked.

"You heard me!" Kagome growled.

"You can't refuse me!" Inuyasha growled back at her.

"Why not?" Kagome questioned.

"Because why? Okay how much do you want? I'll pay any price. $100? $500? $1000? What'll be?" Inuyasha questioned her back.

"I will not go out with you! You're such a jerk. What makes you think I'd go out with a arrogant, self – centered, preppy jerk?" Kagome replied.

"You will go out with me!" Inuyasha growled refusing to back down.

"Make me! I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last guy on earth and needed to reproduce." Kagome stubbornly replied.

"So now we're thinking those dirty thought?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Up yours!" Kagome said as she flicked him off.

Inuyasha started to get frustrated. How could this new girl with no social stats not want to go out with the most popular person?

_This is so frustrating!_

_Tell me about it!_

_I mean why the hell won't she go out with me?_

_I have no idea!_

_I mean girls are dying to go out with me!_

_She's a tough cookie I'll tell you that._

_I know!_

_She's going to be harder to go out with then most girls!_

_That's true!_

_Hell she's cute too!_

_Not as much as Kikyo!_

_Well you know she's up there with Kikyo!_

_I mean look at the whole new look!_

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rang signaling that the class was over. He looked around for Kagome hoping to ask her again if she wanted to out, but she wasn't anywhere. He looked around once again and saw Miroku as well as Sango packing up to leave. Quickly he got up and ran towards them trying to stop them before they too left. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Inuyasha! How nice of you to talk to us for "once"!" said Sango sarcastically.

"Yes Inuyasha how nice!" replied Miroku.

"Stop with the sarcasm and tell me!" threatened Inuyasha.

"Not on your life!" shouted Sango as she dragged Miroku along with her to science.

Inuyasha sighed and headed towards science too. When he entered he saw Kagome back turned to him and talking to Sango and Miroku. He had a choice. He could either sit by Kikyo or sit by Kagome. Inuyasha never ever was left dateless and decided to sit by Kagome. She turned around and her smile turned into a frown. "Hi!" Kagome automatically said.

"Hello Kagome!" replied Inuyasha sophistically.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said with fake enthusiasm.

"Nice weather?" Inuyasha said trying to start a conversation.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"Uhh!" Stammered Inuyasha.

"Funny stuff Inuyasha!" smiled Kagome as she turned back to talk to Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha was confused and formed a small blush on his cheeks when Kagome smiled at him. _Maybe she won't be as hard. Ha ha ha! _The teacher entered the classroom and the students all stopped talking facing the front. "Hello class! Today we will start on a pair project. You are required to make a book. I know it has nothing to do with science, but we all need a break science. At least I do! So I will list of the pairs. It is due in 3 months!"

There were some groans and some yah's! The teacher got in front of the class once again and posted the list on the wall. Everyone rushed over and looked at the list.

BOOK PROJECT PARTENERS

IF YOU WANT TO SWICH TOO BAD I SPENT A LONG TIME MAKING THESE PARTNERS UP!

Sango and Miroku

Hojo and Eri

Kouga and Ayame

Kikyo and Naraku

Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha and Kagome

Tisha and Ken

….. and….

AND SO ON... (A/N: Like I'm going to make up the rest of the names!) Inuyasha looked and it said his name and Kagome's name. _Yes this just gets easier and easier. She'll fall into my trap and then bam. DUMP HER. THROW HER OUT. BREAK HER HEART. CHECK HER OF MY LIST! _"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Huh what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha said coming out of his thoughts.

"I was wondering could we make the project based on the feudal era?" Kagome asked him

"Sure whatever!" Inuyasha waved her off.

"Don't whatever me you're also helping." Kagome growled.

"Yea, yeah. Come over to my house so we can get this over with!" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay!" Kagome smiled as she went back to talking with Sango and Miroku.

The rest of the day went slowly. Everyone wondered why the sudden change in Kagome but o well because it really didn't matter! At the end of the day Inuyasha dragged her to his car and told her to get in. Kagome did as told and got in the car. When they reached Inuyasha's house, it wasn't a house, but a mansion. It was huge! Kagome awed at it and followed Inuyasha. He led her to his room and told her she could look around while he went to get something to eat for them.

Kagome put down her school items, and started looking down the hallways. They were all beautiful, but one of them caught her eye. It was a blue hall. It had black moons all over the walls. Then the colors changed from blue and black to a pink back ground with red roses. "This is so beautiful."

Kagome kept going down the hall and it got darker. At the end was some sort of a barrier. Kagome touched it and went right through, like nothing was there. On the ground was a bow and arrow and Kagome picked it up. She held it close to herself when a big demon leaped out of nowhere. Kagome took the arrow and shot it at the demon. It fell on all that was left on the floor was dust.

Inuyasha had heard the demon and could only wondered what had happened. Quickly he ran towards the hall it came from. Someone had gotten through the barrier, but who was the question on his mind. Inuyasha quickly used a counter spell to break through the barrier. He ran down the hall and started to notice the dust piles. "Someone killed the demons." He whispered.

When he reached the end he noticed Kagome. Kagome stood in front of the stand. In the middle was a jewel. The only thing was that it was cut in half. Kagome slowly touched it and a light engulfed her along with Inuyasha. A figure slowly came down and stood in front of Kagome. Inuyasha ran up to her and was about to shout at her when the figure started talking. "Hello I am Midoriko."

"Hello Midoriko I'm Kagome!"

"Yes I know. You are the young miko I have been waiting for." She lightly laughed.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked awed.

"Kagome did you ever wonder why the jewel was only 1/2 ?" Midoriko asked.

"Yes I did!" Kagome nodded.

"It's because you posses the other half." Midoriko replied to the girl in front of her.

"Where?" Kagome asked wanting answers.

"It's in your body. When the time is right it will grant you a wish. A wish that'll bring you happiness and I will be freed." Whispered Midoriko.

Inuyasha was angry with this. "This wench could never possess anything. She's just a loser!" shouted Inuyasha.

"You are wrong Inuyasha. Kagome here possesses the other half of the jewel. Did you notice she went through the barrier and purified the demons?" Midoriko asked him.

In a matter of seconds their worlds turned black. "Until next time my children!" was a light whisper and then she was gone.

**Readers.**

**So what do you think? I made it long for you. It's almost 3000 words! Yay! I love you guys thanks for the reviews.**

** Tensaiga**


	6. I wasn’t supposed to know was I? & The I

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 6:** I wasn't supposed to know was I? & The Inheritance

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **2153

**Page: **7

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

Inuyasha dragged Kagome away from the hall and into his room where he started giving her a long lecture. "What were you doing down there? You could have been seriously hurt more importantly you could've gotten my house dirty!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Thanks I can just feel the love here!" Kagome sarcastically replied.

Kagome turned around and went all the way into the room and started getting some books out to read. Inuyasha just sat across from her and then they remembered the project that was due in 5 months. "So we should start the project!" smiled Kagome.

"Okay." Inuyasha answered.

"So what should it be about? The Feudal Era?" questioned Kagome.

"You know you're more trouble then you're worth." Inuyasha spat out.

"Then why are you asking me out?" challenged Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped himself. He couldn't tell her about the plan. That's not right. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Inuyasha went across the room and out the door to get the door. When he opened it was Kikyo. Kagome saw this and decided it was time to spy since there was nothing else to do. Quietly she snuck out of the room and hid behind a couch so they couldn't tell she was there. Kikyo was the first one to speak she could tell by the high piercing voice. "So Inuyasha she going out with you yet?" Kikyo asked as she gave Inuyasha a hug.

"It's kinda hard to dump her when that bitch won't even say yes to me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You mean she rejected you?" Kikyo gasped.

"Yeah she's says she'll never go out with me. That's going to change as soon as she falls for my plan. Sooner or later she has to go out with me." Sighed Inuyasha.

"I know. If that then our reputations are going to die." Kikyo mumbled.

"How can a simple plan be so hard? It's easy date, dump, forget, cross of." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

"Well baby if she doesn't want you let go of the plan." Kikyo tried to sooth him.

"Of course." Inuyasha agreed with her.

"Can I come in?" Kikyo asked him.

"No she's over doing that book project and she thinks I hate you." Inuyasha whispered to her, but not quiet enough.

"Alright later." Kikyo smiled as she headed towards the door.

"Later." Inuyasha waved as he saw her close the door behind her.

Kagome quickly ran from her spot to the room hoping that Inuyasha didn't know that she was there. Quickly she packed her things and picked up her backpack slinging it over her right shoulder. Inuyasha came in and saw her face not holding any emotion and her backpack slung over her right shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked her slightly confused.

"Maybe you should forget the plan!" she shouted.

Kagome started to walk towards the door wanting to leave the house. Inuyasha was frozen she had figured out about the plan when he just talked to Kikyo. "Maybe I will." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Go ahead. Oh and for the project you write the begging I'll write the ending. Bye." Kagome said as she left the room and headed down the stairs.

"Wait no how did you know?" Inuyasha asked her as he followed her.

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to know was I?" Kagome asked him.

When Kagome stepped out she noticed it had started to rain. "Great just what I need. Go home and get wet. Then go to work." She shouted to the grey clouds.

Kagome went around back to her little hut, got ready, and went to work. Inuyasha on the other hand was angry at what had just conspired. "How dare she spy on my conversation? How dare she get mad at me in my house? I need a drink!" Inuyasha yelled as he headed out the door.

He grabbed his keys and drove to the bar. When he got there he entered, got a drink and sat down. When he finished a waitress came up to him and gasped. That caught his attention and he turned around to sight he couldn't imagine. He couldn't see her face because he turned around so he decided to figure out whom it was that had gasped when she saw him.

He tugged at her arm turning her to face him. His eyes bulged. It was Kagome. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Working!" Kagome answered defensively.

"What about your parents? Don't they pay for anything?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"That's my business!" she replied as she turned around.

Inuyasha looked at her once again. He looked at her up and down. She had on a black bikini. _She doesn't look ½ bad. _"If you don't mind tell me what you want to drink and I'll go get it. I don't get paid for standing and I can't afford to not get paid." She asked him as nicely as she could.

Kagome talking brought him out of his daze and he looked at her. "Fine get me the strongest drink you guys have." He grumbled.

Kagome turned around and left. When she came she had a glass and gave it to Inuyasha. "Kagome I'm sorry for the plan." Inuyasha started.

"I'm not going out with you. I know I can't trust you because you'll just try the plan once again." She answered him.

"No you will go out with me!" Inuyasha commanded.

"I will not Inuyasha." The last part mumbled, "I don't even have enough money."

She forgot about his demonic senses and left Inuyasha alone with his thoughts. Inuyasha on the other hand had heard everything and thoughts raced through his head. _What does she mean? Where the hell does she actually live?_

After a while he saw Kagome leave in more appropriate clothes. He got up and started to follow her hoping to find the place she lived…

Kagome was going to go home but instead went to school. It was 5:00 in the morning. No one was going to be here for another 2 or 3 hours. Inuyasha on the other hand was following her wondering what she was going to do next. He felt as if she was some sort of enigma that he'd never seen. She went over to a sakura tree and climbed it. "Mom? Dad? I'm alone I have nothing. Nothing left. Don't you even know I'm gone?"

Kagome asked no on in particular.

Below Inuyasha had heard her whole speech, as he liked to call it. _What is she? Alone? Parents with cancer? Bitch? Make up your mind._ Kagome on the other hand just fell a sleep on the branch that she was currently on. She was tired and even discomfort stopped her from sleeping. Inuyasha went up and carried Kagome to his house. "One way or another you are going to go out with me." He grumbled.

When Kagome woke up she was confused to where she was. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You're in my house." Said Inuyasha.

"What am I doing here?" she gasped.

"Uh I brought you here because you seemed to be sleeping in a school tree." He replied as he came closer to her.

"Thanks but I got to go!" Kagome quickly replied.

Kagome got up and ran. She ran all the way to school. When she reached her class the bell rang. "FEW! At least I'm not late." Kagome sighed as she walked towards her seat.

As soon as class started a messenger came in with a note. "Kagome Higurashi please go to the office."

Kagome got all her stuff and headed to the office.

IN THE OFFICE

"Kagome Higurashi!" said a sincere voice.

"Yes?" Kagome asked the voice.

"You seem to have some inheritance from your father and need to go get it. The only problem is that you have to go to Hiroshima to receive it. You will receive a plane ticket to go there in 2 days. In these two days take your entire luggage and get packed up. When you reach there you will have to wait 2 weeks to rightfully own whatever he left you." Said the principal.

"Alright! Thank you miss." Kagome bowed.

Kagome went out of the room towards the sakura tree she was in earlier. Sango and Miroku came up to her. "Hey Kagome what's wrong?" asked Sango.

"I'm leaving." Answered Kagome with a small smile.

"What do you mean? Where? Why?" asked Sango and Miroku at the same time.

"Hiroshima. Two days. To receive my inheritance. No one can no about the inheritance. Okay?" Kagome pleaded with the two.

"Sure Kagome!" answered Sango.

"Sure!" whispered Miroku.

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Inuyasha was sitting in his seat when a student came up to him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome Higurashi's leaving to Hiroshima in 2 days. Some say it's forever because she didn't like it here." The boy that came up to him told Inuyasha.

"What?" _There go my chances to ask her out. No I refuse to give up!_

Inuyasha got up and went outside to the hallway to look for Kagome. By the time he found Kagome the bell rang. He found Kagome walking outside to the sidewalk so she could head home. Inuyasha used his demonic speed and quickly ran to Kagome easily catching up to her. He scooped her up and ran to his house. When he reached there Kagome looked mad as ever. "What do you want?" she yelled at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Meaning of what?" she questioned him slightly confused.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked her.

"I have my reasons!" Kagome replied back.

"No tell me why!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Inuyasha I don't have to tell you anything." Kagome said as she refused to answer.

"Tell me please. I need to know." He pleaded.

"Why Inuyasha?" she questioned him.

"I…" stammered Inuyasha.

"No it's because you just want me to go out with you so then you can cross me of your list." Kagome accused.

"Uh…" said Inuyasha not knowing what to say to that.

"See!" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha was taken back by the accusation and answer even though he knew it was somewhat true because it just happened yesterday.

_I forgot about that._

_Well of course you did because you've actually fallen for her you idiot._

_No I still like Kikyo._

_You're wrong. You want her to be your girlfriend because she doesn't care about your money!_

_Neither does Kikyo._

_You know she only goes out with your for your money._

_No she doesn't!_

_Yeah she does you dumb ass! Oh and by the way Kagome's getting away._

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome sneaking out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha angrily asked her.

"Uh! Bathroom?" Kagome uneasily replied.

"There's one in my room." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome knew she had been caught and ran. Inuyasha used his demonic speed once again and caught her. He started walking and she started giggling. "What are you laughing at?" he growled.

"You're claws are tickling me." She laughed.

Inuyasha smirked and put her on his bed. "Now tell me everything Kagome. Tell me why you work at a bar. Why you do all these things." He asked her giving no room for compromise.

"Why?" she quietly asked him.

Inuyasha started to lose patience. His eyes started glowing red and his fangs and nails grew longer and sharper. Kagome started crawling towards the corner as he proceeded towards her. "Tell me Kagome." he growled as he felt his control giving away to him demon side.

By the time he finished Kagome was against the wall. Scared to move. _What's happening?_

**Readers,**

**Yea I know this chapter really didn't make sense. I mean yea a lot of things are happening all at once but I'm trying. Anyway I know that Inuyasha is losing his calm side for a stupid reason but it's because he's getting tired of Kagome not giving him straight answers!**

** Tensaiga**


	7. I’m Leaving You For Now & I’ve Got Cash

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 7:** I'm Leaving You For Now & I've Got Cash and I Want Revenge

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **2573

**Page: **8

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

"I'm giving you one more chance Kagome. I want to help you. So you better tell me now…" Inuyasha growled as his eyes flickered back between yellow and red.

"I can't. I'll put you in danger!" Kagome cried.

"Tell me." Howled Inuyasha.

"No!" shouted Kagome as she crawled between his legs.

Once she was out of the room she ran towards her so called "home" and packed everything. She ran to Sango's house. Quickly she ran for the phone and called the school. She asked them if she could leave now so she could get back earlier. After a few minutes they approved telling her they'd be there in ½ an hour. "Kagome why are you leaving earlier?" Sango asked her.

"Sango it's because Inuyasha." Cried Kagome as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"What did he do?" gasped Sango.

"I was working on the project and then Kikyo came I tried leaving her wouldn't let me. To top it all of he turned into a full demon and kept asking me to spill everything I know about myself to him, because he wanted to know and help me." Sobbed Kagome.

Sango came and gave Kagome a hug. "He's bound to come and sniff you out so might as well wait. On the other hand by the time he comes to his senses and tracks you down to my house you'll be on a plane." Soothed Sango.

"But…" whimpered Kagome.

"I won't tell him where you are going or anything. I promise." Sango assured her.

"Thank you Sango." Smiled Kagome as her tears ceased to exist.

Kagome gave Sango a hug when a honk was heard outside. They said good - bye to each other and Kagome headed towards the airport for her plane, to a new place to get what she rightfully deserves.

It was dark when Inuyasha woke up. He looked outside and saw that the sun was about to set. _What happened? Wait… I remember Kikyo and then…Kagome. She found out about the plan. Then I transformed because she wouldn't tell me anything. And I think she escaped. I have to find her…_ Inuyasha stood up waiting a few seconds to gain his balance.

He stuck his nose in the air and started to sniff. Kagome's scent lingered in the air, but just barely. He raced out of his house and ran towards her scent. Street by street her scent got stronger, but no enough to say that her presence was there. When he stopped and looked he was at Sango's house. He knocked at the door and Sango opened up. He let himself and he wanted answers.

Sango was confused, but went along with whatever he wanted. He almost hurt Kagome, and the promise still replayed in her mind. "Sango where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"She left." Sango simply replied.

"What do you mean she left?" Inuyasha questioned her fearing for the worst.

Sango decided to play with Inuyasha's emotions a little after what the had done to Kagome. No one deserved that, especially not Kagome who had never done anything bad in the first place if you don't count the detective thing. "She's gone forever. She came crying to my door, called the cab place and left. She said she's never coming back because of what you did." Sango replied monotonly.

"What _did _I do?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You tried to force out of her what she was hiding in your full demon form." Sango answered as she sat down.

"I didn't hurt her did I?" Inuyasha asked her some – what worried.

"Well If you get passed the scratches and a wound on her stomach no you didn't." Sango continued to lie.

"I scratched her and gave her a wound?" asked Inuyasha as his eyes grew larger with shock.

"Yeah! No wonder she wouldn't let me bandage it up. She cried until the cab came and left." Sighed Sango.

"Where is she going?" wondered Inuyasha outloud.

"I don't know. The cab came before I had the chance. What did you do to her?" started questioning Sango.

"All I know is that she heard about the plan Kikyo and I made." Whispered Inuyasha as he tried to remember everything that had happened.

"What plan?" glared Sango.

"You know ask her out, dump her, break her heart." Inuyasha answered casually as if it was nothing.

"No wonder she…" gasped Sango.

"No wonder she what?" Inquired Inuyasha.

"Nothing!" Sango quickly answered.

"Tell me…" Growled Inuyasha.

"I can't I promised. Maybe you should go back to Kikyo. I'm sure she's waiting on your bed for you." Sango pointed out.

"I don't like Kikyo anymore." Nodded Inuyasha.

"Liar just leave. You've lost the trust we had in you. You attacked a new girl. You tried to break her heart, and now you're saying you don't like Kikyo anymore. Stop lying and leave." Shouted Sango as she pointed towards the door.

Inuyasha didn't object to the command and slowly got out of the room and the house. He dragged his feet all the way to his house. _I'm sorry Kagome. If I didn't plan with Kikyo this wouldn't have happened. Please come back to me…_

It was around 9 in the afternoon when the plane landed. After coming to a halt Kagome lazily got of the plane. When she boarded of a woman with long flowing hair and beautiful brown eyes greeted her. "Hello I'm Kagome."

"I'm Izaiyo." (Sp?)

"You know you seem a little similar. Do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the woman in front of her.

"Uh Inuyasha? No!" answered Izaiyo (**A/N:** **she knows Inuyasha people, she's his mom who left a long time ago, because she was forced to**).

"O well!" shrugged Kagome.

"If you wish to talk to him about me feel free. Oh and you will be staying with me for the next 2 weeks." Smiled Izaiyo.

Kagome smiled and followed. Slowly they made their way to the house and entered. Izaiyo led Kagome up to her room. It was shades of red. Kagome awed at the room and went to the bathroom to change. She sat on the bed and started to cry. Izaiyo heard the crying and entered the room and saw Kagome crying. "What's wrong?" she questioned the girl in front of her.

"I feel like I can trust you, so I'll tell you. You see before I came here I didn't have anywhere to live. My step – father would beat me so I ran away with the few things I had. I ended up living in a forest behind a mansion. One day I noticed talking and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. She was being all slutty to him. She's this stalker girl that Inuyasha goes out with."

Izaiyo just gasped. _My son! How long have I been gone?_ "So it went downhill from there. I changed my look to make him jealous, because it would be a good way to make a comeback. He kept trying to ask me out. I didn't want to. Somehow we ended up being paired up for a project. I went over to his house to work when Kikyo cam cover."

"I thought that maybe he'd have broken up with her if he was asking you out." Asked Izaiyo.

"Well see I'll tell you. So after the doorbell rang I saw Kikyo and decided to spy. I heard them talking about how I was harder to get for Inuyasha. When I say that I mean as in I wasn't the easiest to go out with. Kikyo and Inuyasha had a plan to make me go out with him and then break my heart."

"That's horrible. Why I oda…" whispered Izaiyo.

"I overheard the plan and went to his room to take my things home. He saw and then tried to stop me. He picked me up and put me down. Then he asked me to tell him everything about myself. I'm not an open book if you get what I mean. I wouldn't tell him and his eyes got red and he turned into a full demon. I ran to my friend Sango's house and called the people if they could pick me up early and I'm here now."

"That… come here." Whispered Izaiyo as she heard Kagome and soothed her _Inuyasha how could you she didn't do anything to you yet you turn into a full demon and scare the girl just because she wouldn't swoon over you like everyone else._

After a while Kagome fell asleep and Izaiyo put her to bed. Before she left she turned out the lights and whispered, "Give my Inuyasha a chance he went through a lot in his life too!"

It was early in the morning when Kagome woke up. She looked around the room and noticed a desk and a bunch of things a normal teenager would have in his/ her room. She went over to the desk and opened up the drawer. Inside was an album, which seemed pretty old.

Kagome opened up the album and gasped. "Inuyasha? What is Izaiyo doing with your pictures?"

There were many pages. The 1st one was a picture of a baby with little silver hair and 2 puppy ears. (**A/ N: Just try and imagine with me. It's a baby Inuyasha. Use your imagination it'll be better than mine.)**

The second page had Inuyasha when he was about 5 years old. The third when he was 13 and then the pages had pictures of his family. One had a picture of Izaiyo. "Izaiyo!"

"I guess you found the family album." She nervously answered.

"I thought you didn't know him…" glared Kagome.

"No I'm his mother. I was forced to leave him for one year. In about 2 weeks I can go back to him." Izaiyo replied.

"You can come with me, but why is he so…" tried explaining Kagome.

"You mean so mean and sometimes scary?" Izaiyo supplied the words for her.

"Yeah!" Kagome gasped.

"As a child he was treated horribly because he was hanyou. Until his first year of high school he never had friends. Then first year of high school her became friends with Sango and Miroku. Over the summer he had I guess what you can say gotten better looking. Kikyo came along for his looks and money. She never liked him. If she could get a child out of him, bang, she's rich."

"That's why she was so persistant." Kagome said as the piece started to come together.

"It was about the same time that I had to leave so I didn't get to warn him. I was hoping he's find a girlfriend, who was nice, and polite." Izaiyo nodded sadly.

"I think I know what to do…" Kagome said.

Kagome ran over to the phone and dialed Inuyasha. "Hello?" said a sad voice on the other end.

"God Inuyasha you sound depressed and dead." Kagome chuckled.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said gaining his composure.

"Yeah idiot. I still hate you!" Kagome grumbled.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha whispred.

"What? NO!" Kagome answered.

"I thought I had hurt you when I transformed. Please come back. Sango told me you were leaving forever and it was my fault. I didn't think the plan would hurt you so much." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You know what it didn't. It was the fact that you wanted to get into my personal life when I had nothing." Kagome sighed.

"What do you mean you have both parents and everything." Inuyasha started to talk.

"If you only knew… Never mind that I just wanted you to talk to your mom." Kagome quickly said changing the topic.

"My mom?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome handed over the phone to Izaiyo "Hello Inuyasha dear?" Izaiyo kindly said over the phone.

Izaiyo looked over to Kagome who held a sign. "DON'T TELL HIM I'M COMING BACK, JUST TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR WARNING!"

Izaiyo nodded. "Mom? Is that you when are you coming back?" Inuyasha asked as if he was a little child once again.

"In 2 weeks!" cheered Izaiyo over the phone.

"Can you force Kagome back with you? Please?" pleaded Inuyasha.

"Since when did you care whether or not a girl came back or not?" Izaiyo questioned with a teasing voice.

"She's the only one who doesn't want my money. She doesn't even care about my looks." Inuyasha supplied.

"Well I can't force her, but you know what you and Kikyo have been doing isn't right. She told me everything that's been going on and let me warn you she's just trying to get a kid so she can sue and then she'll be rich!" Izaiyo glared even though Inuyasha couldn't see it.

"I know mom! That's why I only go out." Inuyasha whined.

"How could you hurt poor Kagome?" Izaiyo shouted over the phone.

"I don't know… I just did." Inuyasha sighed not knowing what to say anymore.

"Well let me tell you that she probably might not come back unless you can convince her talk to her." Izaiyo sighed.

Kagome was handed the phone back. "Hello Inuyasha?" she said gaining her own composure.

"Kagome please come back…" pleaded Inuyasha.

"Why Inuyasha so you guys can launch another plan at me? Huh? Poor Kagome'll never know." Kagome shouted.

"No…" Whimpered Inuyasha.

"You know Kikyo. You don't even know what she does while she's not with you." Kagome glared.

"What are you talking about she goes to work." Inuyasha replied.

"Well let me tell you something about me. My step – father who lived in Kyoto with my mother, he went and cheated on her and had Kikyo to another woman on a business trip before he married my mom. I've read Kikyo's diaries, heard her talking and I heard about you. Inuyasha the stupid playboy thinks I love him. You know I can't believe he doesn't realize that I've been going out with Kenji all this time. Can you believe it, as soon as I get rich it's over!" Kagome glared.

"I never knew…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Well now you do. That's why I didn't like Kikyo that much. She doesn't know me, but I know about her. You might be lucky if I come back. Bye!" shouted Kagome as she hung up the phone.

Kagome hung up and smiled at Izaiyo, "Well at least he known now to never mess with Kagome Higurashi!"

"You got that right! You have to thank Sango too!" Izaiyo smiled.

"You know you're right…"

**Readers,**

**I KNOW! The Kagome knowing about Kikyo was so random but that's what happens with my stories. Random things happen at random times.  
**

** Tensaiga**


	8. The Plan and Going Home & Lights out

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 8:** The Plan and Going Home & Lights out

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1774

**Page: **6

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

It had been 1 week and 5 days. Over the time the bank had been processing her papers and getting a confirmation. Izaiyo and Kagome had gotten to know each other a lot better. They talked with each other as if they had known each other for years. "Hey Izaiyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kagome?" Izaiyo asked back.

"I was wondering…"

"mm…" mumbled Izaiyo.

"See I know this isn't right, but I want to make Inuyasha suffer and feel how the girls he has betrayed felt. So when we go back and he asks if I came say no. Please?" Kagome pleaded.

"I think you're right he does deserve to even if he is my son. Alright." Izaiyo nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" cheered Kagome.

Kagome jumped around and laughed. There was suddenly a phone call and Kagome went to go get it. "Hello?"

"Kagome?" asked the person on the other line.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered back.

"It's Inuyasha. I was wondering if you were coming home…" he whispered.

"No!" Kagome shouted.

"Why not?" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Because… well why don't you go to Kikyo I'm sure she's feeling a pole for you… bye Inuyasha." Kagome said about to hang up.

"No Kagome wait." Inuyasha said stopping her.

"What do you want?" Kagome sighed.

"Please come back. I…" asked Inuyasha.

"No I'm not coming back!" Kagome shouted once again.

"I… Well fine who needs you anyway. Stay wherever you are Kagome." Yelled Inuyasha.

"I am aware of that Inuyasha. Bye!" Kagome shouted and hung up.

_Wait no! Why did I say that? Kagome you don't know how sorry I am. I was just doing what I did to girls. I guess this time it was one too many and I went to far. If you knew… the truth is Kagome I love you…_

Kagome sighed and went to the living room when the phone call came. "I told you I wasn't coming Inuyasha!" Kagome said lazily.

"Excuse me this is the bank. We have your approval for the inheritance, so your new home will be located in Tokyo, near Shinkon High School." The person on the other line told her.

"Thank you sire bye!" Kagome said as she hung up once again.

"Who was that Kagome?" Izaiyo asked from the other room.

"Well first it was Inuyasha and he got mad at me for "not" coming back. The second time was the bank. They say I can leave whenever because I officially own a house in Tokyo near High School." Kagome cheered and smiled.

"That's great, so is that where you're going to go once you land?" Izaiyo questioned her.

"Yeah… oh and I'll tell you the address and soon as I know where it is." Kagome smiled once again.

Izaiyo nodded and headed of towards her room to pack. Kagome too went to pack. She was about to put the album back when she decided to slip it into her things. When she was done Kagome went around getting some souvenirs with the money she finally owned.

When she came back it was late. Kagome sneaked of into her room, and went to check the messages and there were 2. "Now who could that be?" Kagome asked herself.

PLAYING MESSAGE ONE…

"Ka…Kagome… this is in… Inuyasha. No don't hang up yet. I know you probably aren't coming back so I wanted to let you know that I'm so…sorry…"

PLAYING MESSAGE TWO…

"I know the things I did were hurtful but it was natural if you lost your mother for a year. So please… please come back… I really want you to I'll make it up however you want me to. Bye! Take care."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the message recorder.

Kagome walked over to her things and sighed. _I know you're up to something Inuyasha. You're never nice. There is something up your sleeve and I'm going to find out what. Just you watch!_

When the plane landed in Tokyo Kagome headed for her new house. It was around the time Inuyasha would still be at school so she decided to go visit Izaiyo. When she reached the house Izaiyo let her in and Kagome made herself comfortable. Inuyasha had been so happy when Izaiyo came back to him that he promised that he would break up with Kikyo soon. Kagome on the other hand was in a disguise so he wouldn't recognize her. He hugged her and they left to their own house.

It was late and Izaiyo told her that Inuyasha wouldn't be coming home today probably because he was going over to a friend's house. "Oh Kagome you're here. Well make yourself comfortable because I just need to sop over at a friends house to get some things. I will be back as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Alright. Thank you! I'll wait for you." Smiled Kagome as Izaiyo closed the door behind her.

Izaiyo nodded and left with a smile. When she was ½ way there it started to rain. It got heavier and heavier because all you could see out the window was rain. By the time she reached her friends house there was no way that she could leave now."

Inuyasha was going to go over to his friend's house when he remembered he left some of his things there. After school he decided to go get them. His mother said something about having to go to a friend's house to get something's and wouldn't be there. When he did reach his house it was raining heavily and he could barely see anything besides rain. There was no way he could go his friend's house now. What shocked him more was the fact that lights were on in the house. Inuyasha and was shocked for life when he heard the call.

Kagome was sitting on the couch when she heard the door open. "I guess you're back, well I'm in the living room." Shouted Kagome thinking it was Izaiyo.

_KAGOME? Kagome what the hell? I thought she wasn't coming back. She's back. I missed her so much. Kagome I'm coming. _Inuyasha heard her and went into the living room. Kagome turned around and gasped. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at a friend's house." Pointed Kagome.

"Kagome you're back. I thought you were gone." Inuyasha said as he came closer.

"No duh! After what you did I'm shocked I even came back." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha inched his way closer to Kagome and she just took a step back, tripping over the carpet. "Stay away Inuyasha. You… you don't care about me. I don't want you near me if you're just going to try another plan on me." Kagome said looking away.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, "Why are you so scared. I didn't know the plan would hurt you this much."

"You know what it's not the plan that hurt me. It was the fact that I actually liked you. I thought you were nice, but I was wrong." Kagome replied sadly.

Inuyasha was about to speak when the lights went out. The electricity went out and all anyone could hear was the rain hitting on the roof above him or her. It was all-quiet. Neither one dared to speak. Inuyasha heard Kagome get up and move. His ears twitched and he heard where she was going.

He followed her up the stairs towards the hall window, but something fell on her knocking her unconscious, because the next thing he heard was a thump of something falling on the floor. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. He could see clearly as his demonic eyes went into action.

He went to his room and put her on his bed. He went to his drawer and pulled out a lighter and some candles, illuminating his room for her. He walked over to Kagome and sat down. "Kagome. You were the only one who trusted me and then I had to go and ruin the little friendship we had."

Inuyasha thought he was talking to himself, but what he didn't know was that Kagome was awake, but just closing her eyes. "If you knew that I was demon then I guess things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. I wished you would understand, but I truly am sorry. Kikyo makes me do things I wish I didn't. I wish I had the guts to tell you while you were awake that when you were gone and Sango told me I thought I had hurt you and that you would never come back. I thought that I might ha…have killed you. Then when I tried to apologize it never came out the way I wanted. I guess I just wanted to say… I love you."

"You just did." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome? What? I thought you were unconscious." Inuyasha shouted in shock.

"I was." Kagome yawned.

"How much did you hear?" he asked her hoping she didn't hear anything.

"Um… everything!" Kagome uneasily replied.

Inuyasha just fainted. Kagome jumped up and caught him before he fell onto the floor. Carefully she placed him next to her in the bed. "Inuyasha you never make things easy for me. Plus you weight a lot too!"

Kagome was about to get up from the bed when Inuyasha's hand draped over her waist holding her close to him. Kagome instantly blushed at the closeness between them. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter. "Inuyasha…"

He didn't reply. _I guess I'm going to bed early then…_

**Readers,**

**Hmm… I think their love is going too fast. Still it doesn't matter love is love. I was wondering does anyone want to be nice to me and be my beta for this story? I mean I've already finished it but I think that this story can be much better!**

** Tensaiga**


	9. Feelings Change & The Beginning of the E

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 9:** Feelings Change & The Beginning of the End

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1643

**Page: **6

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet and Inuyasha was the first to wake. It was still dark outside and the rain hadn't stopped. He looked down and saw Kagome snuggled into his chest. He smiled softly as he looked down at her. Inuyasha decided to get out of bed, but Kagome snuggled into him even more wanting the warmth he provideds.

Inuyasha lied back down and thought about everything. How he had a normal life. How he was the loved popular Inuyasha. He thought about how Kagome came into his life. It was a normal life, and then Kagome made it complicated. Without her things wouldn't have been this complicated, but then again without things wouldn't be the same and he wouldn't do anything in the world to change it.

_How is a girl like Kagome able to mess everything up? I can't believe that I was going to play a joke on her. Ha! She has a way of figuring everything out. How does she do it?_

It was now sometime during the next night because there was this continious rain storm that just wouldn't stop no matter how much everyone wished it to be over. It wasn't fair. Inuyasha was sleeping again and instead Kagome woke up. She slipped out of the room, because no matter what she still didn't trust Inuyasha enough to be with him for very long.

Kagome went down the hall. "Wow what is it?"

It was a giant oak door. Kagome slowly opened it when there was another hall. Slowly Kagome looked around and went down the hall. At the end was a jewel. It was that same jewel she had found a few weeks ago. "What are you?" Kagome asked it.

A figure came in front of Kagome. "I am Midoriko."

"I know." Kagome answered.

"You… you must leave and follow a journey in which will lead you to the rights and wrongs. A journey in which you will understand the true meaning of love." Explained Midoriko.

"What?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Exactly 2 hours from now a demon sould will come to you. It will tell you of where, how, who and everything you might want to know." Answered Midoriko.

Kagome stood there with nothing to say. She was in shock. That in about 2 weeks she went from running away from home to being assigned to go on a journey. "All I can say is that you, Kagome Higurashi, will have a journey in an era where you must fix everything. You will not be known as Kagome, but the angel…"

"Wait don't leave." Kagome pleaded to Midoriko.

"You're questions will all be answered. Make wrongs right." Came the light whisper of Midoriko's voice.

"Wait…" Kagome pladed again.

Before she could finish Midoriko left leaving Kagome and the jewel. She bent her head low and looked down apon the ground. _I guess there's more to being me than a normal life. I guess… I guess I'll just get packed for my journey, so I am shown the true meaning of… of… love._

Kagome walked over to the room. Quietly and quickly she packed up her things and sat for the 2 hours to pass. As Midoriko had said, when the 2 hours passed the demon appeared and Inuyasha woke up. "Kagome Higurashi?" asked the demon.

Kagome got up and walked over to it. "That's me."

"Well Kagome you will be given a second chance for happiness." Answered the demon.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"Right now you're family isn't well what you want them to be right?" probed the demon.

Kagome bent her head down. "You want them to love you instead of rejecting and hitting you. That's why you left in the first place isn't it?" asked the demon.

"Yes…" whispered Kagome.

"Well you will be considered as an angel. You will go around and make people fall in love." The demon bluntly told her.

"Like cupid?" asked Kagome with a light smile.

"Kind of. When you have achieved enough people, you will be reborn, in a new family or continue the same life. It'll be your choice." informed the demon.

"Alright." Nodded Kagome in agreement.

"In ½ hour another soul will come to lead you. Any questions?" asked the demon.

"How will I be traveling?" asked Kagome wanting to know the way of her transport.

"Well it'll be by foot. You will go to houses and then make them fall in love." The demon replied as if it was the most obvious thisng in the world.

"Is there any danger?" asked Kagome.

"Well the live demons, but otherwise no." the created known as a demon told Kagome.

"And how am I suppose to protect myself?" questioned Kagome again.

"Miko shooting powers." Replied the demon.

"Alright." Nodded Kagome in agreement again.

The soul dissappeared leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone once again. "See ya Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome.

"Why do you keep leaving me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Huh Inuyasha?" asked Kagome turning around.

"I said why do you keep leaving me?" Inuyasha repeated the question.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" spat out Kagome, but with a softer tone.

"How many times can I say that I'm sorry?" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome looked down on the ground and sighed. Memories flashed before her eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome was only 13 years old. Still young and not that old, barely starting her teenager years. She was walking to school when she met a boy. He had long green hair and blue eyes that didn't contrast with the rest of him. "Hi I'm Keo!"_

_"Kagome Higurashi."_

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He asked her._

_"I don't know I just met you." Kagome replied with uncertainity._

_"Don't worry I'm sorry for being so fast on you. You can trust me. Give me a chance." Pleaded Keo._

_"Okay!" Kagome nodded._

_"So I'll come to pick you up…" he started for her._

_"Um…" started Kagome trying to think of a time._

_"How about 7:00?" filled in Keo._

_"Okay!" Smiled Kagome._

_"Where do you live?" asked Keo._

_"I live…" started Kagome stammering._

_"Yeah the place you stay at everyday?" chuckled Keo._

_"Huh oh yeah. I live at the Higurashi Shrine." Answered Kagome quickly._

_"Now why didn't I guess that? You're funny Kagome you know that? See you then!" laughed Keo as he walked off._

_Kagome got ready for her first date and waited in the living room. At 7:00 the bell rang and it was Keo just like he had told her. Kagome smiled and waved good-bye to her family and headed to the car. The date was great. _

_Keona was the real gentle man. He opened the car door and everything. Then he got up and said he needed to go to the bathroom. Kagome smiled and he went of._

_10 MINUTES LATER…_

_It had been 10 minutes. Kagome was getting worried. She went to go check on him and was shocked. There was Keo with another girl. The girl resembled her beyond all reason like a twin, but it wasn't her. The girl and Keo were kissing. _

"_Kikyo I'm so happy that you could make it." Keo whispered into the girl's ear._

_"My boyfriend Inuyasha doesn't care. I only want his money then good bye Inuyasha. We will be together." Whispered Kikyo into Keo's ear._

_"Keo how could you." Whispered Kagome_

_"I can explain Kagome!" cried keo._

_"Sure you can! Bye Keo!" ran off Kagome._

_"NO wait." Shouted Keo trying to stop her._

_"No I trusted you!" sobbed Kagome._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Kagome I… I never knew. Kikyo!" cried Inuyasha as he tried to soothe her.

"It's okay…" replied Kagome.

"Well whether you like it or not I'm coming." Inuyasha stubbornly replied.

"You can't." answered Kagome.

"I can!" Inuyasha replied not willing to give in.

Just like the last demon soul had come the 2nd one came. "Let's go Higurashi." Ordered the demon.

Kagome nodded and followed the ghost. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her back. He quickly grabbed her in her hug. "Kagome I'm coming!"

He dripped down and gave Kagome a kiss. Her eyes grew as large as saucers and Inuyasha's eyes were closed. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much passion as he gave her. Both of them were shocked at that. When they finally separated for air Inuyasha grabbed her and walked over to the soul. "I'm coming with her and you can't stop me."

"Actually I could but I don't have time. Come already hanyou."

Inuyasha smiled and helped Kagome with her things. Then he went to the soul. The soul chanted some incantations and both of the disappeared into a void through time…

**Readers,**

**Ooooo hee hee! I think that their relationship is based on a 100 sided die or something. So much chance and randomness! There is like one more chapter and then I will be done with this story. I might go back once again and fix it. I need a beta for this story people. Please tell me if you are willing too! Please tell me!  
**

** Tensaiga**


	10. The Re Encounter

**Title:** The New Kid At Shinkon High

**Chapter 10:** The Re - encounter

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Rin (15) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame (16) Sesshomaru (17)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **774

**Page: **3

**DISCLAIMER**: (1) I don't own the Inu gang, but I wish I did! (2) The title is purposely meant to be "Shinkon" instead of "Shikon"

**Summary: **Kagome an abused kid runs away from her father, Naraku. She lives in a forest behind a huge mansion. She goes to school and makes friends. What is she suppose to do when her friends want to go over to her house? Why is Inuyasha spending so much time with Kagome? Pairings: (Inu/ Kag) (Sess/ Rin) (Kouga/ Ayame) (Mir/ San)

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome fell through the portal. The place looked fairly modern except the fact that there were no cars. It was the 1500's where people were carried around in carriages, which were transported by people who walked around, or I guess, ran. It seemed that magic, spell and things such as that were in order.

When Kagome came back to reality she felt a heavy weight on her head. She looked up to see Inuyasha and his amber eyes. Lately the hate, which she held for him, was starting to disappear. She laughed at some of the things he did. It was almost like she was falling in love with him, but Kagome refused to believe that after all the times she had been betrayed. Kagome walked into the forest. At least that's what the soul thing told them to do.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome was going through the time portal thing with Inuyasha right behind her when the soul spoke. "Your first assignment is to show two people that already love each other to confess. Use whatever method you want."_

_"Okay…" Kagome answered._

_"One you are out of here go directly to the forest." Said the demon looking at the end of the portal._

_"Why?" Kagome pestered._

_"The girl will be betrayed there and she has to earn trust from him again, but you must stop it. The betrayal is what you have to stop." The demon clarified. _

_"Okay." Kagome nodded._

_"So do whatever get the other girl away from him." Glared the demon._

_"Alright." Sighed the demon as the end of the portal drew nearer._

_"Inuyasha?" the demon asked with his gruff voice._

_"What you soul?" Inuyasha grumbled._

_"Well I guess this concerns you both, no matter what do not and I mean do not be shocked at the two people you see. They are from the past. Do not interfere, just get them together."_

_"Feh."_

_END FLASHBACK_

So just like the soul had told them they went into the forest. There they saw a girl strapped to a tree. Another girl came and stood next to the boy. She told him how she loved him and wished for him to come to hell with her. The boy looked around and agreed.

The girl started to cry. She saw as the girl kissed the boy. "Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"No that's you. You're kissing Kikyo." Kagome pointed out.

"No that's probably the past me." Inuyasha concluded.

"No that's the you now. You're a hanyou you live a lot longer then humans." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Wait it's coming back to me." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes?" Kagome pushed.

"Well…" Inuyasha started of.

"What happened to the girl on the tree?" Kagome questioned.

"She… she… left me down the well…" Inuyasha replied with a tear in his eyes.

Kagome was shocked. "What do you mean down the well? Was it the bone eaters well?"

"Yeah… she told he of how she had front row seats and that I didn't care for her. I remember why I almost went with Kikyo. I was venerable. The last thing I remember was what she said."

"What did she say?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Inuyasha I love you."_

_"I love you too!"_

_"I guess this is good bye until we meet again?"_

_"What? No Kagome don't leave me…"_

_"Sorry Inuyasha. You just don't see that Kikyo tried to kill you because of me. I can't let you get hurt. Never!"_

_"No she wasn't."_

_"That's what I mean. You don't seem to see that she had been trying to kill me for a while now… good bye."_

_Kagome jumped down the well. When Inuyasha ran and jumped in he was still in his time. Kagome had sealed up the well. "KAGOME! NO! KAGOME COME BACK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE… PLEASE COME BACK…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well Inuyasha you won't believe one thing then…" Kagome smiled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you we'd meet again…" whispered Kagome.


	11. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
